


Bleeding Glass and Healing Needles [Podfic]

by writerkenna



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerkenna/pseuds/writerkenna
Summary: Britta is forty-two. She should be past the point in her life of worrying about her boyfriend getting her pregnant. Yet, here she is.PODFIC
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Troy Barnes/Britta Perry
Kudos: 7





	Bleeding Glass and Healing Needles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleeding Glass and Healing Needles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470092) by [writerkenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerkenna/pseuds/writerkenna). 



> Hi! So I'm trying to get into recording podfic. I started by recording my own to get comfortable with it. Please help me out by giving me comments and tips to improve for future endeavors!

**Listen:**  
[soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.com/kenna-maedel/bleeding-hearts-and-healing-needles-91120-908-pm)

**Text:** Bleeding Glass and Healing Needles

**Author:** writerkenna

**Reader:** writerkenna

**Length:** 38 minutes


End file.
